


Two Months

by TeenySweeney



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Fluff in part two, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut comes first, You Have Been Warned, two part story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenySweeney/pseuds/TeenySweeney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, I don't write smut as often as I used to, so I'm nervous about posting this, but there's not enough ThunderScience in the world. Feedback would be lovely and if you notice any mistakes in terms of spelling or tense, please let me know so I can correct it :) thank you. Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote>





	Two Months

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I don't write smut as often as I used to, so I'm nervous about posting this, but there's not enough ThunderScience in the world. Feedback would be lovely and if you notice any mistakes in terms of spelling or tense, please let me know so I can correct it :) thank you. Enjoy

Before Thor had left for Asgard, he had promised to be back in two weeks.

That was two months ago.

And while Bruce isn’t actively pining, he isn’t really coping either. He’s making a good effort to eat, but he’s only really having dinner. As far as sleeping is concerned, he’s relying on the odd twenty minute nap, usually passing out in a chair after a couple of days. But Bruce is no stranger to living like this. He’s convinced that he's coping really pretty well, but after a while of watching him trying and failing to function like a normal human being, the rest of the team are inclined to disagree.

Bruce is actually asleep when Thor eventually returns. It’s around midnight and Bruce’s thoughts don’t immediately go to Thor when the thunder outside jolts him from his sleep. His first thoughts are something to do with the thunder being annoying and wanting to get some sleep, but then Jarvis speaks. 

"Doctor Banner, Master Thor has asked me to inform you of his return."

Bruce blinks, dazed. “Huh, what?”

“Master Thor, sir.” Jarvis repeats

Bruce swears and almost trips trying to untangle himself from the covers and once he gets halfway down the corridor, Thor appears at the end of it, armour-clad, Mjolnir in hand, grinning.

“You. You have been gone for _two fucking months_ , Thor.” Bruce grits out through clenched teeth.

He wants to be really angry. He is angry. But he can’t stay angry when Thor is striding down the hall towards him and generally being a golden god when he hasn’t seen him in so long.

Thor has the decency to look apologetic, but he’s still smiling. “You’re not going to welcome me home?”

“ _Two months_!” Bruce repeats.

Thor continues smiling, taking Bruce’s hand and bringing it up to kiss his knuckles, then looking up at Bruce through his lashes.

"Aside from begging your forgiveness, what can I do?" He murmurs.

Bruce goes suddenly quiet, somewhat spellbound under Thor's smoldering gaze.

"I...you could kiss me?"

And Thor doesn't need to be asked twice. He kisses Bruce hungrily, pulling his arm over his shoulder, wrapping his own around Bruce's waist, pulling the man against him. It's a little painful being pressed against Thor's armour, but Bruce just clutches at the god's arms and kisses back determinedly.

"You have no idea..." Thor murmurs between kisses. "How I have longed for you; your company; your kisses; you know not how I have ached for you..."

Bruce shivers a little, moaning softly into the kiss and winding his hands into Thor's hair. Thor pulls back and kisses down Bruce's neck, sliding his hands down his back and pulling him in tighter against his body. Two months of being starved of each other has taken its toll; things get a little heated from there and Bruce has to pull back completely to open the bedroom door. He promptly drags Thor in and pushes him against the door, kissing him again though he has to tiptoe. Thor makes a little rumbling noise into the kiss and sets Mjolnir down.

"Would you like me to show you how this armour comes off?" Thor mumbles into the kiss, tugging gently at Bruce's bottom lip with his teeth.

Bruce grins breathlessly. "Please do."

He takes Bruce's hands, guiding them to the clasps at his shoulders and sides, his armour coming off him in two pieces. 

"And it's that simple." Thor murmurs, tugging Bruce's shirt off him.

He pauses, holding it up and smiling.

"Is this my--"

Bruce shushes him, taking the shirt and throwing it on the floor, pulling Thor in to kiss him again, running his hands over his chest.

"I'm going to shower. You will join me." Thor murmurs against Bruce's lips, kicking his boots off.

"Says who?" Bruce grins a little.

Thor raises an eyebrow and picks Bruce up again, eliciting a laugh.

"Says I." He grins, carrying Bruce to the bathroom with him.

Bruce chuckles, running his fingers through Thor's hair and resting their foreheads together. Thor tilts his head slightly, their lips almost touching.

"You are wonderful." He breathes softly. 

"You're one to talk." Bruce murmurs, smiling lightly.

Thor gives a low, rich chuckle as he sets Bruce down in the bathroom, kicking the door shut behind him. They kiss again, briefly and then part long enough for them to strip out of the rest of their clothes and for Bruce to turn the water on.

Thor slips up behind Bruce and slides his hands around his waist, turning him around and pressing him against the shower wall gently. He smiles softly and leans down to suck gently at his neck. Bruce gives a little moan and runs wet hands over Thor's chest and shoulders, drawing a soft hum from him as he nibbles at Bruce's neck, reaching to pick him up. Bruce tilts his head back against the wall, wrapping his legs around Thor's waist, tangling his fingers in his now dripping hair.

"Never leave me for that long again." He murmurs

Thor chuckles, pulling back from Bruce's neck to kiss him softly. A smirk tugs at the corner of his mouth and he runs his hands along the back of Bruce's thighs.

"Can I make it up to you?"

"You can try." Bruce grins a little.

Thor gives a rumbling little laugh and Bruce pulls him in again to kiss him. The kiss is returned more than eagerly, Thor choosing that moment to slide a water-slick finger into Bruce. Bruce's breath hitches in his throat and he catches Thor's bottom lip between his teeth, tugging gently as that finger moves in and out of him. His hands tighten in Thor's hair a little as Thor presses him harder against the shower wall, a second finger sliding in alongside the first. Bruce tenses a little at the initial pressure, but he soon relaxes, moaning softly, his hands dropping down to Thor's shoulders.

Then Thor angles his fingers just _so_ and Bruce inhales sharply, letting out a groan as Thor continues thrusting those two fingers into him. He doesn't withdraw until Bruce is panting and trembling underneath him, digging his nails into Thor's shoulders.

"Thor, please..."

Thor smiles innocently, kissing Bruce's neck softly. "Please?"

"Please."

Thor chuckles lowly, nipping at Bruce's earlobe and squeezing his thighs, pushing up into him slowly. Bruce's eyes flutter shut and he moans softly. Thor kisses along his jaw, thrusting slowly and breathing out a sigh against Bruce's skin. For a little while, only breathing and the sound of the water is audible until Bruce speaks Thor's name, making him look up.

Bruce licks his lips a little, panting softly. "More..."

"More?" Thor repeats, a devious little grin making it's way onto his face. "That is a brave request."

"It's not a request." Bruce smirks, relaxing back against the wall.

Thor plants a hand against the wall, thrusting up sharply without hesitating. Bruce lets out a half-stifled cry of pleasure. Thor grins again, breathlessly, setting up a near-brutal pace and Bruce claws at his shoulders, clenching his teeth.

Thor's voice drops to a rumbling growl. "You asked for more, did you not?"

"Yes!" Bruce cries out, eyes squeezed shut, arching a little. "God, fuck, yes--"

Thor continues slamming into him, drawing more intense sounds from Bruce's mouth as Bruce clutches at his shoulders. Thor is gripping Bruces thighs just a little too hard at this point; there's probably going to be finger-shaped bruises on the backs of them come morning.

"S-so good..." Thor groans out, watching Bruce through half-lidded eyes.

Bruce can't find the breath to moan in response to that. Thor can't help but marvel at how gorgeous Bruce looks like this. Head tilted back, lips parted, eyes closed tightly, eyebrows furrowed slightly, cheeks flushed, water running over his skin, making his hair stick to his face and he's _shaking_.

"Gods, I-you...you are perfect-" Thor rumbles, mesmerized.

Bruce pants heavily, his hands winding tightly into Thor's hair, gasping out his name in response to a particularly forceful thrust. He can feel a tingling kind of warmth in the pit of his stomach and any noise out of him has been reduced to whimpering. He doesn't want to be this close already, but with Thor fucking him as hard as he is, there's very little he can do; he's not about to ask him to slow down. It's not as if Thor is in a much better state. His grip has tightened further on Bruce's thighs (they're going to be bruised for days now) and he's biting at Bruce's shoulder. 

"Thor...fuck, Thor, I- _Thor_!" Bruce groans as a sudden, forceful thrust pulls his resolve to pieces.

He comes hard between them, his muscles clenching around Thor, who continues to thrust into him for a couple of moments before he finds release, a rumbling noise emanating from his chest. They stay there for a while, clinging to each other under the water before Thor eventually sets Bruce on his feet.

Once the water is off and they're both relatively dry, Thor picks Bruce up again, kissing him languidly as he carries him to bed. Bruce pulls Thor with him as he sets him down, leaving the god no other choice but to climb straight in with him. He reaches a hand up to Bruce's cheek and pulls back from the kiss.

"I love you." Bruce murmurs, brushing Thor's hair back from his face.

Thor smiles. "I love you too. More, I think, than you know."

Bruce just chuckles, too tired to argue and tucks himself under Thor's chin nuzzling into his chest. Thor hums contentedly and slides his arms around Bruce, rubbing his back gently. They're both asleep within a matter of minutes.


End file.
